Working With Our Enemeys
by PrimalxFear
Summary: Sam, Alex, Clover, and my own three characters; Chris, Matt, and Ryan have to team up with the LAMOS in order to save there bosses. yes bosses they have two in my story, read to find out I stink with writting a good summary P
1. Intro

My character, Chris is a very skilled spy at WOOHP. His team is all guys lead by his father Peter who is lead by Jerry. Chris's twin brother Matt is among his team along with a close friend named Ryan. His father, Peter is later revealed to be a long lost brother of Jerry, and old friend. What does this have to do with anything, you ask? Well if Peter didn't meet Jerry( who is a good 10 or 20 years older) back when Jerry was starting WOOHP then Chris wouldn't be here. You see on one of his missions Peter met a woman named Sarah, who is Matt and Chris's mother, sadly she died in an automobile accident a few years after they were born.

Other than being Jerry's brother, Peter is also co-director of WOOHP, meaning he is half in charge. This comes in handy for when Jerry has to help the girls out when they are in trouble on a mission, well for Jerry that is. Peter and Jerry are ranked as executive-elite spies, which is the highest you can go.

You see there're five ranks, S.I.T(spy in training) which is basically like tryouts to become the next one on our list which is a rookie, a S.I.T doesn't go on any missions. The rookie is a (noob) spy that goes on fairly easy missions, which are usually the ones that the "real" spies don't have time to deal with. The next one is a spy, in this rank you have successfully earned the title "spy" and are given harder missions. Now we have come to the rank that our six (counting the boys) spies are in, super spies. The super spy is second to highest in the ranks, they are the most productive of all the others(lower than them) meaning they complete more missions. Their missions are very hard compared to the normal ranked agents. The highest rank (That is possible, unless the leader steps down or retires) is the elite spy. The elite spy is trained to handle their own team at the end of surpassing super spy rank. They also are trained to assassinate, if necessary(almost never done). Their missions are the hardest and rarely the mission can lead to death, but often close calls.

Anyway back to Chris. He has gone to the same schools that our three young spies have and is good friends with them. He is very smart and can think of things out of thin air. Along with being smart his combat skills are superb and when teamed with his brother, let's say you won't make it out without a few bumps. He wears a dark blue cat suit and has blue eyes and dark brown, kind of long hair. Chris is 6'1 with an athletic but slim build and plays soccer(captain) for the school team.

Among being super spies Chris's team mates and him are very close to becoming elite spies, which will be told in a different story.


	2. Chapter 1 Another Day Another Woohping

Sigh I wonder what else I can do? I've finished my homework and now I'm so bored. Thought Sam as she sat in her room. She heard the TV going in the other room where Clover and Alex were.

"Oh my god, that guy is so hot!" Squeaked Clover.

Alex nodded. "Ya he is!"

Sam walked into the room Clover and Alex were in and sat down sighing.

"What's up Sammie?" Asked Alex.

"Oh nothing, just bored." She said.

"Well not as bored as when we were in chem. class, that's for sure!" Clover said giggling while Sam blushed.

"Its not my fault our mission was late! I was tired and that movie was so lame!" Sam said defending herself.

Just then the front door swung open and in walked the guy spy trio. Chris, Matt, and Ryan. Sam, Alex, and Clover turned around to see who it was. By the time they got turned around we were already at the sofa. I was looking down at Sam who was looking up at me.

"So how was your day." She asked.

"I had to tutor some high schoolers for community hours." I said tired.

"That sounds fun!" She said.

I rolled my eyes. "How is that fun? The guy didn't even know the formula for a line!" I said still annoyed about earlier.

"Oh wow. Then guess not that fun." She said.

Alex and Clover were watching some reality show and were out of tune with the rest of the world. When Matt asked what they were watching there was no response from the two. He shrugged and talked to Ryan.

While in mid conversation/ TV program the couch all of a sudden decided to throw us off and down a tube.

"Ahhhhhh Jerrrrrryyyyy! This better be importannntt!!!" Clover was screaming as we fell, obviously upset on missing her show.

We all landed on the couch. I missed it and was on my back on the floor with my legs on the couch. My legs got squished by Alex and Sam, Clover, Ryan, and Matt came down next. Clover was bent over the back of the couch, Ryan was bent over the arm, and Matt was sitting sideways with one leg hanging over the top of the couch.

"Jerry?" Alex asked not seeing him anywhere.

The chair behind his desk had a man in it but he was half his age and had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hello super spies, so nice of you to DROP in." The man that sat in Jerry's spot said.

"Ok weird much? You sound like him and have the same lame puns as he does, but your too young." Clover said.

"Ya, who are you?" Asked Ryan.

"Well of course it's me! Who else would it be?" Said the supposedly Jerry.

"If your Jerry then why aren't you old looking and why are your eyes blue?" asked Alex.

We all heard his doors swoosh open and turned. It was my father, or was it? He was too young to be my father.

"I believe I can answer one of those questions." Said the man that looked like my father.

"What is going on here?!" Sam said frustrated.

"Well I have created this device that can literally change your age. I am developing it for missions." Said my father.

"Ok that explains one thing, but why are his eyes blue?" I asked knowing that Jerry's eyes where clearly hazel/brown yesterday.

"I can answer that one. I where colored contacts. It helps me keep my identities different from each other." Jerry explained.

"Uh helloo, your spy identity is the same as you civilian one!" Alex said.

"Not quite. My civilian identity has blue eyes, which is my natural eye color." he said.

"Whatever, so why are we here?" Asked Matt.

"Well you have a mission, of course!" Said Jerry.

"Uhhuh. So what is it this time? Someone rob a bank, get kidnapped, or someone attempting to take over the world?" Sam asked listing what we deal with on a regular basis.

"Not quite. It seems as though the L.A.M.O.S are up to something again." My dad said while bringing up a map of their location.

"That is why you woohped us Jerr? Because your annoying evil brother is up to some lame thing again!?" Clover said angry still that she is missing her TV program for this.

"Yes that is correct, but let me remind you of our last bout with them. It seems as though every time we face off with them, they are stronger." Said a serious Jerry.

"So, what do you want us to do? We don't even know what his is up to!" Alex asked.

"We need you guys to sneak in and find out what they are planning." My dad stated calmly.

We all looked at each other then back to them. "Uh... Didn't you just say that they get stronger each time they fight us?" Ryan asked.

"Ya so wouldn't that be like, risky?" Alex asked a little confused.

"She has a point Jerr, it might be to risky." Sam agreed with Alex.

"You will have new gadgets and we won't be that far behind you guys." Said Jerry as he got up.

"What do you mean, not far behind us?" Asked Matt.

"What he means is, that we will be in a jet very close by when you are in their base. When you need help we will be there faster than if we stayed here." My dad said.

"Oh. Wait how are you going to do that? Wouldn't a jet be kind of obvious??" I asked without thinking the question through.

"Hellooo! Invisible jet! Gesh and your supposed to be one of the smart guys!" Said Alex.

Everyone laughed while I mentally slapped myself. Jerry cleared his throat while him and my dad stood there with their arms crossed. Everyone stopped laughing and returned their focus to them.

"Now then, let's give you some gadgets shall we? Girls this way." Jerry commanded the girls.

"Boys let's get you geared up!" My dad said.

We all got up and went were we were told. Dad stopped in front of the wall and pressed a button, which in turn opened it to a long room with gadgets. He picked up a black backpack with a big W on top of a globe symbol on it.

"Here is the familiar jetpack backpack." He said handing one to all of us.

Then he pulled out sunglasses. "These are new. There're called B.H.A.L.D or body heat and laser detectors, also they asses your opponents vital signs and weak points using observation of their movements." He said handing them to us. Then he gave us some weird, big wrist watch type of thing. "This is another new gadget that I designed. It's a communicator, tracker, laser, disguise generator, and can make you invisible." He gave us the cool watch.

"Sweet." All three of us said as we put on our spy suits.

The girls were already and waiting when we came out to the jet platform.

"Ready spies?" Jerry called out to us in the jet.

"YEAH!!" We all shouted as we boarded the jet.

Once inside we took off heading to our mission. Hopefully in time to stop what L.A.M.O.S i


	3. Chapter 2 Mystery Down Under Much!

Chapter 2

Mystery Down Under Much?!

We sat awaiting our next orders from our bosses. Thinking and guessing on what Terrence can possibly be up to. Is he trying to destroy WOOHP again? Is he going to try and get rid of us? Who is his target this time, someone near and dear to us? Or is he planning something on a bigger scale, something unthinkable, unstoppable! This was all that we were thinking about for those few moments of silence in the jet that felt like eternity.

"All right spies, three things you should know upon entering the LAMOS lair. One; be alert for every sound and shadow that you hear or see. Two; try very hard not to get caught or even spotted. And last but not least three; we have full confidence in you spies, you guys are amazing at your jobs and we are so proud to know you!" said Jerry.

"Uh that last part. It sounds like you might be expecting us to fail." I said.

They exchanged looks of sadness. Me and the others stood shocked.

"WE MIGHT NOT COME OUT OF THERE ALIVE!" shouted Alex.

They slowly nodded their heads yes as the girls shed tears. I wonder what they aren't telling us? It didn't sound that hard or dangerous back at WOOHP. I thought.

"So... We could die? What is down there that would kill us?" asked Ryan.

"To your first question yes it's possible. Your second question I don't have enough information to give you other than what we've already gave. The best I can do is monitor the inside of the sub to make sure there is no one near you." said my dad.

"Good luck spies, and remember we believe in you!" our bosses, no our friends and family called out before we were told to engage our invisibility cloaks and jump out of the jet. We hovered above the water until we were right over the L.A.M.O.S underwater base.

"Ok we're here. Turn your jetpacks off." I called out.

We all disengaged our jetpacks and landed in the water in a pencil dive. Once in the water we put on our diving helmets and dove down to the eerie dark water.

"I see it!" Alex shouted.

"Shhh!" We all said to her.

"Sorry..." She whispered.

We got up to the side of it when it suddenly started to rise off the bottom of the ocean.

"What are they doing?" Matt asked.

"Don't know, but let's follow them up." I said.

We swam up with the sub until it got up to the surface. Then the hatch opened on the top, but instead of Terrence coming out it was Myrna.

"Where's Terrence?!" Ryan asked.

Everyone just shrugged, but then turned to look behind when we heard a jet. Who is driving a jet down that low other than- WOOHP!

"What are Jerry and Peter doing!? This isn't part of the plan!" Sam said.

Everyone got an uneasy feeling in their stomach as we watched the jet appear out of thin air and hovered over us. The next thing that happened was even weirder. Helga came out of the sub while Myrna stood on top of it and joined her. Why aren't they running?

"Weird much?" Clover said.

And she was right, but nothing could have prepared us for what happened next. Instead of Jerry and my dad coming out of the jet it was Tim Scam and Boogie Gus!


	4. Chapter 3 Teaming Up

Chapter 3

Teaming up?

They let a rope down to Myrna and Helga to let them up.

"What do we do now?!" Ryan asked.

"Maybe we can, like I don't know, follow them!" Clover whispered/shouted at Ryan.

"Oh ya! We have our jetpacks!" He said. Forgetting he had one on.

"Jeesh that's two times today that I wasn't the one saying dumb things." Alex said, trying to lighten the mood. We all smiled, but didn't laugh. We had more important things to deal with at the moment.

"So we follow them. Then what?" asked Matt.

"First we find out where these dunderheads are going. Then why Terrence is no where in sight. And then the last thing we should do is find Jerry and my dad." I listed off as we removed our helmets and flew out of the water.

"Er Chris? Shouldn't finding Jerry and Peter be at the top of that list?" Sam said.

I shook my head no. "They would want us to put the mission first and find them second." I said sadly.

"Ya but-" Alex started to say but she ran into the back of the jet. She turned around and shrugged. For some reason the jet has stopped and is landing.

"Where are we now?" Asked Clover. Everyone except Sam shrugged. We all looked at Sam because she seemed to know this place.

"What is it Sammie, you remember this place?" Asked Alex.

"Ya. This is the place we used as our base that time when Jerry and Peter were trying to fry our brains." She said.

"Ok eww! You don't have to remind me!" Clover said remembering the smelly fish factory.

We all turned to look once we heard the jet land in the factory. When the doors of the jet opened all of the L.A.M.O.S stepped out, well almost all of them. It looked like Terrence has gone MIA at the moment. We looked even more and noticed that our bosses were no where to be seen.

"If Terrence is missing along with Jerry and Peter, then maybe the too are connected!" Sam said.

"That's exactly what I was thinking. Sam, check it out! The W.O.O.H.P jet has a different design than the ones we use!" I said.

Sam pulled out her X-powder and typed in the planes number. While we waited for her to finish scanning the database we watched the L.A.M.O.S. It seems as though Tim Scam is the stand in for Terrence. They all watched him as he walked the floor mumbling to him self. Finally he spoke and we learned that they to were looking for their boss.

"Well we have searched all of the places he has been in the past 24 hours and only came up with a few clues.." Tim started as he looked at the L.A.M.O.S.

"I found at the last place the kidnapper was, some black stuff." Myrna said as she projected her clues up on a wall showing it's chemical make up.

Tim Scam looked at the read outs on the wall. He started to type on the laptop pulling up what looked like an old W.O.O.H.P project.

"It can't be...It is! It's a teleportation device!" Scam said surprised.

Just as he said that Sam's X-powder made a beep and gave off our location. Scam looked up and gave us a twisted smirk. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the six little spies. How nice of you to drop in!" He said pressing a button making us fall down.

"Where are Jerry and Peter, Scam!" Ryan asked annoyed at Scam.

"What no hello? How rude!" Scam said toying with us.

"Oh I'll give you a hello, you dumb baboon!" Alex said.

Scam gave her a weird look and walked away. We looked over to Alex.

"What?!" She asked.

"Baboon? Don't you mean Buffoon?" Matt said correcting her.

"Oh whatever!" She crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out.

"Can it you two!" Sam yelled at Matt and Alex.

Scam turned around as we stood up. "So you guys seemed to have lost your bosses too?" Scam said.

"Maybe, maybe not. What's it to you?" I said.

He smirked again and walked over. We got into a fighting stance. "Whoa hey! Come on now we are on the same page now. You are looking for your bosses while we are looking for ours." Scam said holding his hands up.

"So? Why should we tell you anything?" asked Sam.

"Well I just figured since we are all looking for possibly the same perp, we could work together and find our bosses." Scam suggested.

"Hold up! Let me get this strait, you want US to help YOU find Terrence? Why would we help you find that loony old man?" Asked Clover.

"Well since these two are most likely connected, I just thought we could make a temporary truce and find them." He said.

We looked at each other and then excused our selves for a moment. "If we don't then we might not get enough clues fast enough to save Jerry and my dad!" I said.

"Ya but this can backfire on us and they could be the ones that kidnapped Jerr and Peter!" said Matt.

We stood there thinking while over in the other corner the L.A.M.O.S were doing the same thing.

"Man you are seriously wack if you think we are teaming up with them!" Boogie Gus said.

"Listen as degraiting as this sounds, we have to." Scam said.

"Isn't there another way?" Asked Helga.

Scam rolled his eyes and turned around to face us. Both of our groups walked to the center of the room and shook hands. "So is settled. We start our search again in the morning." Scam said.

We nodded and flew off to our home.


End file.
